crossgen_comics_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Crux (comics)
Crux is an American comic book published by CrossGen Entertainment from May 2001 to February 2004. It was cancelled due to bankruptcy in 2004. Crux was one of the later titles that came first in a sort of second wave of Crossgen titles which included Sojourn and Brath. It detailed the exploits of six Atlanteans who were put into stasis and are awoken 100, 000 years later. Plot synopsis The main story arc centered on Capricia and the other Atlanteans efforts to revive the remaining Atlanteans still in stasis and to find out what happened to the human race, and perhaps to a latter extent how to go through 'transition' themselves. The group go through a series of battles with Negation forces who eventually attempt a full-scale invasion of Earth. During this time the group come across Australia hidden from the outside world due to a gigantic tachyon supercollider and find a 'transition' portal with humans getting ready to go through. They are attacked by a Negation squad leaving Tug blind for a time. Tug and Verityn then come across a 100,000 year old Atlantean named Aristophanes, a legend they had heard stories about as children. The group also feels the loss of Gammid to the Negation Universe via 'transition' portal which was meant to lead him and the remaining humans found in Australia to a "higher plane of existence" but instead takes them to the Negation Universe. They meet a couple of 'cowboys' who aren't who they appear to be during one of Danik's tests and Terra Cognito feature considerably giving information on Earth and the state of the local galaxy. The twins relationship is explored throughout, detailing their rivalry and their relationship with Zephyre. Capricia and Danik come to an eventual understanding and by the end of the series the motives of Danik are evident throughout all of the Sigilverse titles. The group eventually revive the remaining Atlanteans just in time to mount an offensive against closing Negation forces. The series ends with the defeat of the Negation invasion of Earth, the mustering of Atlanteans by Danik and Capricia impregnated by Samandahl Rey (Sigil). Storyline details Pre-Transition Around 10,000 years before the birth of Christ there existed on Earth a race of human beings called Atlanteans. They were a race that evolved hundreds of years before mankind and who had finally reached the pinnacle of their civilisation. They inhabited the ancient city known as Atlantis. Atlantis was known as Atlan during an epoch where Atlantean society was of the warrior caste and battle was common. Atlantean society would eventually develop into a society based on five disciplines which would become the founding principles of Atlantean society. The five disciplines were Mind, Body, Spirit, Passion and Empathy. As they had become advanced both scientifically and spiritually many Atlanteans thought it time to move onto a higher plane of existence, an event known as “transition”. While many agreed others were still tied to their role as caretakers of the human race. Most Atlanteans believed that human beings would one day evolve to a level equal to that of the Atlanteans and that they would eventually be able to undergo a “transition” of their own. Those Atlanteans that would choose to remain behind would undergo "transition" with the human race when they finally achieved that goal. As the two concepts of ‘transition’ and mankind’s well-being were of equal importance to the Atlanteans they choose to address both issues. Some chose to remain behind, to be placed into stasis until the time for guiding the human race arose, while most underwent ‘transition’ and ascended to a higher plane of existence, albeit in an overwhelming orgy of energy that would damage all stasis tubes, impeding revival protocols, and also cause the city of Atlantis to sink deep under the sea, lost for 100,000 years. Post-Transition 100,000 years later an Atlantean known as Capricia is revived underwater by a strange man. Quickly tossed into a battle by this unknown benefactor Capricia is forced to quickly choose which of her fellow Atlanteans she should nominate for revival. Taking into account the five Atlantean disciplines Capricia chooses five Atlanteans, each of whom have mastery over their chosen discipline. Twin brothers Gammid and Galvan each of whom control one end of the electromagnetic spectrum, Zephyre for her super-speed, Verityn for his insight and Tug for his telekenetic expertise. Together they defeat their first foe in 100,000 years. Crux Members * Capricia, empath, also exhibited as the "Changeling" ability or better, changing to how one feels (Student of Empathy) * Galvan (Orange), Gammid's twin brother, controls one end of the electromagnetic spectrum: Infrared. (Student of Passion) * Gammid (Blue), Galvan's twin brother, controls the other end of the electromagnetic spectrum: Ultraviolet. (Student of Passion) * Tug, telekenetic, powerhouse (Student of the Mind) * Verityn, seer, powerful telepath, can observe space in time. Youngest member of the team, still a boy (Student of the Spirit) * Zephyre, possesses incredible speed (Student of the Body) * Geromi (suspected real name Jeremy due to pronunciation problems Atlanteans have with English), not an actual member of Crux, nor is he Atlantean, Geromi nevertheless is involved with the team from almost the very beginning and helps out the Atlanteans on numerous occasions. Additional characters * Danik, good friend of Capricia's, pre-Transition. Considered as having one of the strongest minds in Atlantis. Strong supporter of transition and assisted in its arrangement. (Student of Spirit) * Amatus, mentor of Danik and Capricia. Mastered the art of illusion. Infected himself with a mind virus and cured by Danik. The effects preventing him from transition. Revived by Aristophanes to help him take over Atlantis. Arrested by Rhomus and his previous student, Honzu. * Theolona, Tug's lover. Stayed behind during transition. Revived from her stasis tube by Tug and Galvan and defended Earth and Atlantis from the Negation's largest assault. * Dizor, mentor of Galvan and Gammid. As a lesson, he altered them so that they can only attain full power when working together. Stayed behind during transition. Revived and defended Atlantis. (Student of Passion) * Euna, Verityn's mother. Stayed behind during transition. Celebrated by Atlantis for her acts of bravery. Coupled with Garwin (deceased, Solus #8), Verityn's father, who left with transition. Revived and defended Atlantis. * Samakar, Leader of the Australians, tainted humans (and the last remaining) who were left behind in Australia from the human mechanically recreated transition that took place 10,000 years ago. Instrumental in the rebuilding of a new portal machine so they can also transition. Eventually, transitioned to Negation space with her people and Gammid, as their mentor. * Johr Grax'as, highly reputable hunter/killer and squadron leader for the Negation military. Interrogated and tortured by Tug. Blasted Tug's eyes leaving him temporarily blind. * Aristophanes, a legendary warrior. "General and High Priest of the Legions of Atlan" (pre-Atlantis). (Crux #15) Anciently battled invaders from another planet and their genetically-altered beast servants, the last of whom was "locked in eternal combat" with him in a stasis field under a mountain of rock in Australia. (Crux #14) Released from stasis by Tug and Verityn. Secretly revived four radical Atlantean heretics and took over Atlantis. * Thraxis, a tall, stocky orange and black striped beast with orange eyes . He was snatched from his home planet, along with others of his race, by an unknown race who operate a miles wide saucer shaped spacecraft. He and his people were genetically-altered to become controlled slaves and were directed telepathically by their masters. Can shield his thoughts. * Belphir, a master geneticist, "historian... authored a controversial study of human intellect... influenced by the Book of Helgadae...epic poem of Tholan's quest..." (Crux #20) Stayed behind during transition. Unknown whether she chose to stay or could not transition possibly because of something in her nature preventing her from advancing, eventually driving her to tamper with her own genetics. (Crux #23) Awakened by Aristophanes to help him take over Atlantis. Uncharacteristically helped stave off Negation warriors, along with Geromi and Verityn, to save the wounded Zephyre. Arrested by Minister Udates and detained in a bubble by Epophus for murdering humans. While in prison, was visited by an old flame, Lacerto. * Paxtan, an intellectual. One of four revived from stasis by Aristophanes to help him take over Atlantis. Arrested by Epophus, Honzu, and Rhomus for "serious accusations". * Rhezus, a technological wizard. Awakened by Aristophanes to help him take over Atlantis. Went with Aristophanes and Paxtan to the Terra Cognito ship orbiting Earth. Could not stop the weapon, the planetkiller, aimed at destroying Atlantis, but instead altered the wiring enough to redirect it to hit outside the city into the barren plains of Th'ollan. (Crux #28) Arrested by Epophus, Honzu, and Rhomus for "serious accusations". Might be the father of Epophus. (Crux #32) * Udates, or Minister Udates. Stayed behind during transition. Revived by Tug and Galvan and defended Atlantis. Concluded that Tug, with the first six Atlanteans to awake from stasis, had failed in every decision they made and initiated a new order for Atlantis, patterned after the "old ways", in which he would be the final judge in all matters. * Epophus, a follower of Minister Udates new order for Atlantis. Stayed behind during transition. Possibly the son of Minister Udates or Rhezus. From the line: "Justice. Simple justice--" "--'Father'." in issue #31 of Crux it is unclear whether he is stating that his father, Minister Udates, gives him authority to detain Rhezus or he is revealing to the readers that Rhezus is his own father. Tried to detain Galvan and Geromi and was approached by Capricia. In trying to detain Capricia: "Epophus, would-be shepherd of the human race--" "--brought down by Geromi with a rock." (Crux #32) * Lacerto, a short, grey lizard-like Atlantean. Stayed behind during transition. First of the remaining Atlanteans to rise from their stasis tubes. (Crux #28) It's assumed he once looked human like Atlanteans do. Romantically linked to Belphir, pre-transition. Allowed her to experiment on him and regrets her alterations in his appearance. (Crux #32) Possibly because it prevented him from transitioning. * Honzu, brute force under Minister Udates and his new order. Helped in the arrest of Amatus, Paxtan, and others. Once a student of Amatus'. * Rhomus, brute force under Minister Udates and his new order. Helped in the arrest of Amatus, Paxtan, and others. Unrevealed special talent. (Crux #31) Creators * Mark Waid, Writer * Steve Epting, Penciler * Rick Magyar, Inker * Frank D'Armata, Colorist * Troy Peteri, Letterer Books CrossGen released three trade paperback books containing the first part of the series. *Crux Volume 1: Atlantis Rising *Crux Volume 2: Test of Time *Crux Volume 3: Strangers in Atlantis In addition CrossGen announced two more books but these were never published due to CrossGen's bankruptcy *Crux Volume 4: Chaos Reborn *Crux Volume 5: Resurrection Category:2001 comic debuts Category:Comics by Mark Waid